


The Other Caldwell Sister

by BostonKate123



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonKate123/pseuds/BostonKate123
Summary: What happens when you've been in love with your ex-girlfriend's sister for over a decade and you finally get your chance? Take a trip down the funny, fluffy, and romantic lane with the Caldwells!
Relationships: Sloane Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Happiest Season, the characters involved, or any rights to it what so ever. I am just a mere fan in love with this movie and characters that I want to give them even more life through my writing. All rights reserved to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1:   
Riley’s P.O.V.:   
Walking like a zombie into the house, she fell on the couch ready to sleep the day away when her phone alerted her to an Instagram message and notification, light up the dark dimly lit room like a flashlight. Groaning she grabbed the phone from the coffee table and sat upright once she saw the notification. Staring down at the phone it read:   
Instagram:   
Follow Request & Message Request from Sloane Caldwell

Opening the app, she stared at these notifications for several minutes, biting her lip deciding what to do until her finger made the decision for her and hit Accept and then immediately hit the follow back request button. It took several seconds but then she saw it. Sloane accepted her request. Next without thinking of how exhausted she was she opened the message from Sloane.   
“Riley”   
“Sloane to what do I owe this pleasure?” She typed out quickly. 

“Just figured I should say hello to a familiar face who also lives in Boston now.” 

“You’re in Boston now too? Since when?”

“3 months now. Eric and I sold the house near my parents 6 months ago and I wanted a change since the divorce was finalized. The kids and I now live in a lovely brownstone here. They even want me to get a dog. You’re working at Boston General, right? You left John Hopkins and are now Head Heart Surgeon?”. 

Riley grinned to herself as she read this last message. Finalized divorce. Cute kids. Amazing mother. And Sloane was keeping tabs on her? A dream come true for Riley. Typing back, she bit her lip.   
“Yes ma’am. I’m in the city I’ve always loved, doing good for those in need. All that’s missing is the white picket fenced house, the wife, and the kids. What about you, do you still own the gift vessel business? And I’m sorry about Eric.”   
Riley groaned as the message was sent. Really talking about wanting a wife and kids to the single mom who just got divorced? Smooth Johnson real smooth.   
Furiously typing back as fast as her fingers would allow, she sent a second message saying 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to blurt that all out, it must be the lack of sleep I’ve had over the last four days. I’m sure marriage is the last thing you ever want to hear about right now.”   
Seconds passed before her phone went off again and a new message appeared on her screen. Sighing with relief that she did not scare Sloane off she reads 

“Riley it’s perfectly okay. To be honest Eric and I were never truly in love. We were great friends in college and to please my parents I married him and had children. Eric owns the business on his own now and I actually began practicing law again. I just got approved by the Massachusetts State Board to practice here. And just because this marriage didn’t work out doesn’t mean my next one won’t. Next time I’m truly marrying for love, not status.” 

Reading all of this gave Riley hope. Second marriage? She wants to get married again. She shook her head and told herself to knock off that type of thinking. If Riley was being honest with herself, she would know that she has always had a crush on Sloane Caldwell. Even before Riley and Harper started dating. Being best friends with Harper since kindergarten, she had always been around Sloane. Sloane may have been 9 when Riley was 5 but even then, she was fascinated by her. The middle school hit, and Riley knew she liked girls, she knew she did not like boys at all. When Harper and she began being more than friends she was still always drawn to Sloane. Elegant, Beautiful, and Confident. Sloane was Riley’s dream woman. Then she was outed by Harper and Sloane gave her the cold shoulder, but at the holiday parties she was always the only one to greet and make sure to say goodbye to Riley. Riley knew there was more to Sloane Caldwell than what she let people believe. And talking to her now, those feelings all came rushing back in.   
Riley sat back against her couch, exchanging texts and quiet chuckles and laughs until the sun finally rose on this cold March morning. Riley let out another yawn and typed out a message to Sloane. 

“Sloane it has been amazing catching up with you. I’m glad you and your sisters and parents are getting along better, that makes me so happy. But I’m afraid I’m going to crash on you for just right now. I look like a zombie sitting here in my work clothes ready to pass out on the coffee table. Here’s my number so we can actually text and maybe facetime sometime. I would also love to grab a cup of coffee with you and catch-up face to face if that works for you? My number is 221-700-5595.” 

Waiting for a reply Riley dragged herself to her bedroom changing in more comfortable clothes and climbed into bed putting her phone on the charger.   
The reply came quickly as did all of the others. 

“That is no problem at all. I have to get the kids ready for school anyway. Sleep well you’ve earned it Doctor. Coffee sounds like a good plan, but what if we did dinner instead? My number is 223-612-3321. Call me or text me anytime. I’ll be waiting.” 

Riley was stunned was Sloane flirting with her. No, it can’t be. Sloane was straight. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. This however did not stop her from typing out the riskiest text she had sent in her life next. 

“Have a good day at work and dinner sounds wonderful, beautiful. Name the time and place and I’m there. And don’t worry I was raised better than that. I would never keep a woman like you waiting.” 

Saving Sloane’s phone number into her phone she quickly wrote out a message before falling into a deep sleep. The last Sloane heard of Riley for the morning read “See I told you I would never keep a beautiful woman waiting.” 

Sloane’s P.O.V.  
Reading that message over and over again, she grinned and blushed more than she ever had before. Saving Riley’s number, she hopped out of bed with a spring in her step for the first time in a long time. Getting the kids ready for school she was the happiest she had felt in years. Riley Johnson, now this should be interesting. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Riley and Sloane are heating up. Almost time to tell the family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to the movie Happiest Season or the characters in the movie. I am just a mere fan bringing them more life through my writing. All rights reserved to their rightful owners.

Riley’s P.O.V.   
Walking into her favorite coffee shop on her way to work, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she was ready for the day ahead. Sloane and herself have been texting back and forth for about two weeks now, still trying to plan for that dinner. Standing in line she looks at the messages on her phone from Abby, Harper, John, Jane, her parents, and her brothers. Over the months since the entire Christmas fiasco Harper and Riley have actually met a few times, sat down face to face and talked for hours about the pain and hurt from high school and slowly they came to an understanding and a forgiveness. Riley and Harper slowly became friends. Abby and Riley on the other hand became friends very fast, same for Riley and John. There’s a group text that involves the couple, John, and Riley. Another with just herself, Abby, and John. And now there is even one with Abby, Harper, Riley herself, John, and Jane. 

It may seem odd or even crazy, but Riley is happy. Happy for Harper and Riley. Happy for Jane that her book is finally being published. Happy that she gained two new friends and even added an old friend back into the mix. It even makes her happy that Harper and her family are all getting along so well now. The entire Caldwell clan has changed so much, it truly is amazing to see. 

As Riley sends off a text to Abby and John about what steps to take next for Abby to propose she laughs under her breathe as John replies that they are going to make this the gayest but most memorable proposal in history, and it will one day be in textbooks for schools to teach. She waits in line checking emails for work, scrolling through her social media apps, and looking at pictures of her brother’s new dog, her other brother’s engagement pictures, and finally the third brother’s news of a promotion he just received at work, she smiles. Her family and friends are doing well, she is happier than she has been in years, and Sloane is actually talking to her frequently. While Riley is on her phone, she does not notice the beauty is a grey pant suit and white blouse walk in and get in line behind her. 

Sloane’s P.O.V.  
The figure standing there on the phone, professional as ever the one and only Sloane Caldwell. Arguing with her ex-husband about visiting his children more, Sloane notices Riley and begins to get nervous and overjoyed all at the same time. Hanging up she taps Riley on the shoulder and has to take a deep breathe when Riley spins around. Black pant suit with a deep red blouse on, Riley looks like the real-life version of the hot doctor from Grey’s Anatomy. Sloane grinned at Riley. While Riley dated Harper, Sloane herself had a secret. Sloane knew since middle school that she was bisexual. She liked girls just as equally if not more than boys. She only truly married Eric for status not love, and Eric knew that. Eric was the first person she came out to and he was fine with it. He did not judge her; they simply just divorced and are now trying to remain civil and get back to being friends with each other like they were in college. She may have been in college when Riley was outed in high school, but Sloane has always had her eyes on Riley Johnson. She knew being bisexual would completely go against the Caldwell Family Rules, well at least they did until Harper came out to the family. Since then, Sloane has been planning on when to tell her family that she herself also likes women or should she say one woman in particular who is standing right in front of her looking like she just walked off a runway or a photoshoot. 

“Wow Sloane hi! What are the odds? Texting for two weeks trying to meet up and here we meet at the one place that keeps me sane and focused enough for work!”   
Sloane chuckles and gives her signature smirk as they move up in line waiting to order. 

“I know, are you stalking me Johnson? I’ll let it slide because it really is good to see you. I know Harper told me that she apologized to you which was way overdue in my opinion and that you, her, Abby, John, and Jane have all been chatting frequently. I am also glad to see that you’re still alive and functioning after all of the hours you’ve been putting in at work.” 

They share a laugh and Riley nods and bites her lip as Sloane blushes.   
“I know I’ll be lucky if I can stay off call during the weekend so I can go to the Opening Day game with my brothers.” 

Sloane grins and nods. Perfect, she is going to the game like Harper said.   
“That’s right you’re the New England Family. Live in Pennsylvania your whole lives but have always been Boston Sports fans and ticket holders.” 

Riley smirks and stares at Sloane in awe of her. Did she care that much to remember that all about her and her family?   
“That’s up. The boys are all coming in for the weekend so it will be nice to relax, go to the game, and catch up with them.” 

“Yes, Eric was supposed to come into town and take the kids but of course he cancels last minute once again so I’ll be there as well. Maybe we will run into each other.” 

Riley’s P.O.V.   
Riley cheers on the inside and nods.  
“I’m sorry about Eric but honestly if I had to choose between seeing him there or you? Well, I’m positive you’re the cuter one in a baseball hat and T-shirt.” 

Sloane laughs and blushes looking downward at the ground. Riley begins to talk again as she steps to the front of the line, pausing briefly so they can both order and Riley insists on paying for both of their orders. Once they have their coffees in hand and begin to head to the door she says. 

“What if after the game I take you and the kids out to dinner? The four of us?”   
Sloane looks up shocked and excited. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose on your time with your brothers.” 

“I’m positive. My brothers get in on Friday and the game isn’t until Saturday, so I have 2 whole days with them before they leave on Monday. Plus, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity of finally going to dinner with you.” 

“Are you sure you’re ready to face my kids too? That’s a lot for the first date. I mean…I uh…I mean first catch-up date…between friends. Not that I would be opposed to a date…I mean um…okay I’m going to stop talking now.” 

Riley chuckles and is sill in shock. Date? Sloane really thought of it as a date. This is a dream come true!   
“You’re cute when you ramble, and yes I think it’s a great first idea for a first date. Not a friend date but a real date. Would that be okay with you?” 

“More than okay. Look I’m sure it must be a shock and I’ve been meaning to tell you but I’m bisexual. Only Eric knows and actually it was why I wanted a divorce on top of so many other reasons, but I just have always had a girl on my mind and Eric could never live up to her, so it wasn’t going to ever work out. I’m sorry this is so much before work.”   
Riley stops her as she places her hand gently on her cheek rubbing in a circular motion. 

“Sloane that’s okay. I’m proud of you. I know you must not have told your family yet, but you can trust me, I won’t tell them or anyone. That’s your place to do so, and I am just glad you feel comfortable enough with me to share that. And I don’t know who this girl is that never made a move on you, but I’m glad for that because now I can step in and treat you like the queen you are deserves to be treated. So, Saturday our first official real date? Including the kids? I’m all in. Kids and all I’m in. I know you’re a package deal and that doesn’t scare me. So, I’ll see you Saturday. Have a good day at work beautiful.” 

Sloane stands there shocked, happy, and beyond excited. Riley leans in and kisses her cheek before heading to her car and waving at Sloane as she drives away to the hospital. 

Sloane’s P.O.V.  
Heading to her car, she bites her lip and closes her eyes taking a deep breath. Saturday cannot come quick enough for her now. A true date with the women of her dreams for over a decade now? Plus, the woman is okay with her kids tagging along and being in the picture? Best news ever! Heading to work she is counting down the seconds until Saturday.   
TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seriousness truly begins for Sloane and Riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to the movie Happiest Season or the characters in the movie. I am just a mere fan bringing them more life in my writing. All rights reserved to their rightful owners.

Riley’s P.O.V.  
Waking up on Saturday morning Riley grinned. Today was the day. Hopping in the shower before her brothers could she washed up, got out dried her hair put on just enough makeup and went to pick out her outfit for the game. Pulling on dark blue jeans, she followed that with a red T-shirt, then a white Red Sox baseball jersey and topped it off with a white baseball hat with the Boston Red Sox Logo on it. Putting her phone, wallet, and keys in her pocket, she added a white rubber banded watch in her left wrist she grinned. Good enough for the game and hopefully good enough for Sloane. Once her brothers are ready, they all head to the ballpark. Pulling out her phone she texts Sloane.

“Hey beautiful you and the kids here yet? Just parked and heading to the gates with the guys”

Walking and joking around with her brothers felt good but her heart soared when her phone buzzed in her hand.

“Yes, actually we are waiting at the gate now. I don’t know if you’re at the same one, but we are at Gate B.”

Riley grinned. Walking faster she saw them. The two cutest kids decked out in Red Sox gear and their mom as beautiful as ever if not more so in a T-shirt, amazingly tight jeans, and a ball cap. Her brother Logan the youngest of the 4 kids looked up and said, “Isn’t that Sloane Caldwell and are those her kids?”

“Yes, Lo it is. She’s here and that’s why I need you 3 to take a cab back to my place after the game okay?”

They all smirk and grin “You got it Ri we’ll be on our best behavior for you today!”

She nods and hugs them all quick as they walk over to the Caldwell crew. Smiling she waves at Sloane and the kids as they walk through the gates together.  
“Hey guys, excited for today? Ready to cheer on the Sox?”

The kids nod fast and lean against Sloane. Sloane grins and smiles at Riley and her heart skips a beat as Riley bends down to the twins’ level to talk to them face to face. “Hey guys I’m Riley I’m your mom and Aunt Harpers friend. Remember me from Christmas?”

They nod and Riley smiles at them. “Do you two have gloves in case a foul ball comes our way?” The kids shake their heads

And Magnus says, “No they are at Dads house.” Riley nods and looks at Sloane and says, “Well if your mom is cool with it how about I take you both to the gift shop right now before the game and we buy you some new gloves that way you have a pair at your moms and your dads?”

The kids grin and nod and turn to Sloane “Please Mom!!!” She laughs and nods

“Okay okay yes but you stay with Riley okay?” They nod and Sloane goes to pull out her wallet from her purse to give Riley money and Riley stands up looking at her “Nope, your money is no good to me. This is a present for the kids. Come on you two let’s go get some cool souvenirs!” She takes their hands, and they race off to the gift shop. Sloane watches as they go, and she bites her lip as butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart races. She then turns to Riley’s brothers and hugs them saying hello.  
“Hey, you three, it’s good to see you all again. We missed you all at Christmas. And congrats Chris on your engagement!”

He smiles and nods “Thank you Sloane, it has been a minute since we’ve all seen each other hasn’t it.” They all nod and Sloane feel hands on her hips after a few minutes of small talk with the Johnson boys. She turns to find Riley standing very closely to her, Sloane gulps and stares at her lips.  
“Hi beautiful.” Riley whispers

“Hi.” Sloane says back and smile.

The kids pipe in then “Mom look at What Riley got us!” She turns to look at not only baseball gloves but also foam fingers, flags with the team logo, and mini baseball bats for them.  
She looks at Riley “That’s too much!”

Riley grins “Nah, they are good kids they deserve the best, just like you.”  
“Kids did you thank you Riley.”

“Thank you!!!”

“You’re Welcome Kids, now let’s go find our seats and get some snacks, shall we?”

The kids cheer and race off with Riley’s brothers after finding out they are all going to be sitting next to each other during the game. Sloane and Riley laugh and watch the five of them go ahead. Riley reaches down and holds Sloane’s hand in her own rubbing her knuckles with her thumb.  
“Is this okay? And I haven’t told my brothers about us or you being bisexual. They just think we are close friends. Like I said it’s up to you when you want to tell people. Plus, we still have to see how our date goes.”

Sloane grins and turns to Riley and stops her speech by leaning in and kissing her softly but passionately on the lips.  
“Our date is going to be fantastic, this day is already amazing, and I don’t mind your brothers knowing because all I want to do is sit next to you and my kids, hold your hand, kiss you, and watch baseball before we take the kids to dinner and have our date. They can know because soon everyone will know and I’m not letting you go anytime soon.”

Riley grins and kisses her again “Sounds like a plan to me.”  
Heading to their seats and sitting down Riley turns to everyone “Okay what do we want to eat and drink? The guys and I will go grab everything.”

The kids grin and smile “May we please have nachos and Gatorade please” Matilda asks.  
“Of course, sweetie. And what would Mom like?” Riley asks

Sloane turns and smiles at Riley and gets lost in her eyes “I would love a hot dog with the world and a bottle of water.”  
“You’ve got it. Let’s go boys you heard the troops now march!”

The kids laugh at Riley’s goofy antics and she smiles and rubs Sloane’s shoulder, and she passes to get out to the stairs from the seats as her and her brothers go grab the food and drinks.  
“Mama we like Riley, she’s funny.” Magnus says

Sloane grins “That’s good, I’m very glad you both like her. Mama likes her too.”  
Walking back with everything Riley sits down and hands the kids their food and drinks and hands Sloane her food and winks at her. Sloane grins and the kids begin to eat and talk with Riley’s brothers, as Sloane and Riley talk. Sloane breathes and pulls out her phone.

“I want to take a few pictures and remember this day, is that okay?” Riley grins and nods.

“How do we post them without your mom and sisters freaking out that you didn’t tell them yet?”

Sloane thinks and says, “I’ll just post the pictures of us as a whole group for now and I’ll save a picture of just the two of us for our announcement later on okay?”  
Riley nods and then poses with Sloane for a picture. Riley has her arm around Sloane’s shoulders and her other hand resting on Sloane’s thigh. Sloane has to remember to breathe when that happens. Then Riley takes a few pictures of Sloane with the kids, then Riley with the kids, then Riley and her brothers pose together, then the kids with Riley and her brothers, then Sloane and her brothers, then the question came from the kids.

After the pictures are taken, sent to each other, and posted Riley felt a tug on her arm and she turned to see who it was and was met face to face with the twins.  
“Riley can we ask you a question?”

She smiles at them and nods fast as Sloane stares at them wondering what they are going to ask  
“Do you like like our mommy? Like how daddy liked mommy?”

Her brothers all smirk and chuckle next to her, Sloane looks shocked and Riley without missing a beat says “You know what? I do I Really do! Is that okay with you both?”  
They grin and nod and give another surprise to all of the adults and hug Riley and say “Yay! Mama now you can be happy.” Sloane nods hugging them with tears in her eyes. Riley sees this and rubs her back just as the game is beginning.

Watching the game and cheering for the team was a good break from the big hills they have crossed today. The kids are okay with them liking each other, the kids like Riley, and Riley’s brothers are behaving.

Sloane’s P.O.V.  
After all that has happened today, I couldn’t have asked for more. The kids love Riley, they know that Riley likes me, and they are okay with that, and Riley’s brothers all seem to approve. Watching, the game is going well, then her phone buzzes and she sees a message from Harper.

“So, how’s the game going? How’s Riley? Anything you want to share? The kids seem to be having a blast.”

Sloane begins writing back and says “The kids and I are all having a wonderful time. Riley is like a superhero to them right now because of the gifts and food she has bought them. They think she’s funny too.”

“Good, I’m glad you are getting along with her. Glad you have a friend in Boston now! Don’t forget to come home for Easter in a week!”

“We’ll be there.”

“And heads-up mom invited Riley’s family over for dinner to officially heal everyone’s relationships since the high school stuff. And she invited John too.”

Sloane was shocked, Riley’s family coming over for Easter dinner. That means she has to be good around Riley while being good around her family until she can tell them, now she knows how Harper felt.

Looking at Riley she smiles through her thoughts.  
And Riley can sense this, sipping her beer Riley rubs her arm “You okay? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Sloane shakes her head and looks at her “So apparently my mom invited your family over for Easter dinner to ease tensions since you and Harper are civil again.”  
Riley nods and says “Well my brothers won’t say anything and I’m sure if the kids aren’t asked, they won’t say anything as I won’t do anything to cause your secret to slip out. I can behave and I will for you. We’ll be okay.”

Sloane nods and whispers in her ear “That might work for Easter, but I don’t want you to behave all the time. I know we are only having our first date today but I’ve even dreaming of this moment for over 10 years. It may seem fast to everyone else, but it feels just right to me.”  
Riley smiles and kisses her quickly and gently, so the kids don’t notice.

“It’s right to me too Slo. I do want to talk with Eric though.”  
Sloane quickly looks at her “Why?”

“If I’m going to be in your life that means I’m going to be in the twins lives and I want to make sure that’s okay with Eric.”  
Sloane nods and sighs happily leaning into Riley to finish watching the game.

Riley’s P.O.V.  
Once the game is over, I grab the kids bags of souvenirs and we head out to the gates again. The kids look exhausted and I look at Sloane.  
“Would it still be a date if I asked you all over to my house for pizza, so the kids don’t fall asleep in their dinner at a restaurant? And for date number 2 I’ll pull out all the stops I promise.”

Sloane nods and grins “That’s perfect with me.”

Riley nods and hands the keys to her Jeep to her brothers telling them she will meet them at her house, and she helps Sloane, and the kids get in the car and she drives to her house holding Sloane’s hand gently. Walking inside she orders the food and shows Sloane around as the kids play with the Johnson boys.

After everyone has had their fill of pizza, Riley’s brothers crash, and the twin are carried to the car by Riley. Sloane double checks that they are in safely and she leans against the car smiling at Riley. 

“Today was the best first date I’ve ever had.” Sloane smiles up at Riley.

“Me too. Your date must have been pretty good to get the twins approval?” Riley bites her lip and chuckles while looking into Sloane’s eyes.

“She was perfect.” Sloane says as she reaches up wrapping her arms around Riley’s neck as Riley wraps her arms around Sloane’s waist. Leaning in they kiss, and the cliché fireworks explode in their heads as they kiss. Once they pull apart Riley holds Sloane and says 

“For as long as you’ll have me, I will treat you like the queen you are. I’ll always be there for you and the kids. I know it’s fast but I’m all in.”

Sloane nods with tears in her eyes and holds Riley closer to her and says into her ear “I’m all in too. I want to tell my family after Easter. Does that work?”

“Whatever you want to do I’m on board with. Easter will give me time to talk to Eric. And we can just enjoy our families. Do not stress about telling them. I know you’ll tell them when you’re ready. Now as selfish as I want to be you better get the kids home. Call me when you’re home okay?” 

They kiss again and say their goodbyes as Sloane gets in the car and drives off home.   
They both know this is the start of something amazing!   
TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see both families once more and revelations take place in true Caldwell fashion...in a crowd with a random outburst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this off once again by saying I do not own Happiest season or any of the characters in the movie. I am just a mere fan who is adding to their lives through my writing. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

Chapter 4  
Sloane’s P.O.V.  
It’s been a week since the date with Riley and we’ve been calling, texting, Facetiming every day any chance we can. I feel like a teenager again. This week we are all heading home for Easter. Riley and I have decided to drive home together with the twins. This is a big step for us, but we’ve already planned a cover story in case anyone asks. The only one out of my sisters, Abby, and John that seem to be catching on so far are John and Jane. Riley pulled into the driveway just as I was grabbing the last of the bags out of the house. I waved as she parked, and she came running over to grab the bags and give me a kiss. 

“Hello gorgeous you and the kids ready to go?” 

I nod and smile as I call for the kids. She loads the bags into the back of her jeep, and she says hi to the kids as they run to hug her. I smile and rub her back as I help them into the backseat of the jeep. Riley opens my door for me, and I finally take a breath and say “Hi baby.” 

I see her grin as she climbs back in the car and off, we go. We start driving, Riley talking to the kids about Easter and the Easter Bunny.   
“I promise I saw him! My brothers and I caught him one year. Maybe we can set up another trap this year and try and catch him for you both? I’m sure my brothers and Aunt Harper and Abby and Aunt Jane and John will help too. And maybe your mom will help too? And your dad even” 

The kids grin and nod fast and I laugh, and they look at me and say in unison “PLEASE MOM!”   
Riley winks and smirks at me and says, “Yeah please Mom?” 

I bite my lip and smirk at her “Yes we can build a trap for the Easter Bunny.” 

I look at my phone and I grab Riley’s hand to hold as she drives. I text with Harper and Jane. I also text Eric and before I know it, we are pulling into my parent’s driveway. We are the last to arrive because both Riley and I had to work until the wire but we’re here. 

Riley kisses my cheek, and she helps the twins out of the car and they race off into the open arms of my mom and dad. She pulls our bags out and smiles as she carries them inside for me as well. I breathe and get out of the car. Eric is already as well. I am flung into a hug with Harper and Jane as Riley, John, Eric, and Abby watch on in amusement. Riley shakes my mom and dad’s hands, hugs Abby, Harper, Jane, and John as well. The she shakes Eric’s hand and whispers in his ear, and he nods and off they go towards the kitchen.   
I watch them leave and I smile and start talking with everyone. 

Riley’s P.O.V.   
I walked into the kitchen with Eric and I make fists and hold them at my sides before I breathe and say “Okay so the reason I wanted to talk to you is because Sloane and I are dating. I want to ask her on this trip to be my girlfriend. And I know she comes along with the kids and I’m all in with that. I know you’re their dad, she’s their mom. I just wanted to talk to you, answer any questions or concerns you may have, and I just want you to know I will take care of the kids as if they are my own. I will treat Sloane like the perfect woman she is, and I will never try to step on your toes.” 

Looking up at Eric I see him grinning at me with his arms crossed and he chuckles and says “Riley I’ve known since college that Sloane has liked you. I’m glad you’re with her and making her happy now. She seems so much happier and relaxed thanks to you. And I have no worries with you around the kids. Plus, the kids already told me that Dr. Riley like likes their Mommy. Welcome to the family Riley.” 

Shaking his hand and nodding I walk back to the others with him and I give Sloane a thumbs up, as does Eric. I grin and say “Well folks I’m going to head out and go say hi to my family before we all come back here tonight for games. And I did promise these two cuties that we would be building a trap for The Easter Bunny. So, we will all be back then. Thank you all.” 

Before I could even say my goodbyes, Sloane stood up with a deer in the headlights look on her face as she yelled out “No Riley is staying! Riley and I are dating!” 

Shocked I stare at her as she looks at her family and continues “I’m bisexual. I have known this since middle school, but I didn’t say anything because I thought just like Harper, that you wouldn’t accept me. But I’m with Riley. We are happy. So, if you don’t accept us that’s okay but it won’t change how I feel about her.” 

I look at her and smile and walk over and kiss her and rub her back. We are broken out of our bubble when Tipper stands up and walks towards us and says “Welcome to the family Riley. OOH we need a picture for Instagram!”

Everyone else congratulates us and Harper smirks and says “I called it! Since the baseball game I knew it! Sloane you hate sports!” 

We all laugh, and the kids hug us. I scoop up Matilda in my arms and Magnus stands in front of Sloane as Tipper comes back with her iPad. 

“Okay everyone smile.” We all smile for the picture and I grin at Sloane. 

“Okay now everyone get in the photo. Ted, Eric, John, Abby, Jane, Harper.” They all come walking over and Tipper sets up the tri pod and she stands with us for the next few pictures.   
My phone rings and I answer without seeing who it is “Hello this is Doctor Johnson?” 

I take the call and hang up and smile as Sloane is on her phone now. All of a sudden, I remember what I wanted to ask her so I clear my throat as everyone looks at me and I say 

“Well Ms. Caldwell you beat me to the punch, but I was wondering here in front of your loved ones and our family will you be my girlfriend officially?”.   
Running up to me she knocks me over and grins kissing me “Yes of course I will!”. 

I nod and grin and kiss her gently and she shows me her phone which is on the screen of a new post of hers on Instagram and it says Finally found my one and only. 3-24-2021. And the pictures are the ones we just took and the one of us at the baseball game. 

I smirk and pull out my phone and share a new post with the pictures of us with the kids, us at the game, and one she sent me over text that I just love so much, and I caption it I stole her heart, she stole mine, and one day she’ll have my last name. 3-24-2021. 

Sloane grins and smiles “Who called?”   
I laugh “Oh it was my mom, she asked if I got lost on the way home. I told her I was on my way now.” 

She nods and holds me tight “I don’t want you to go, even if it’s for a little bit.” 

I nod “I know but I’m going to just drop my bags off, tell my family about us, and then we are all going to come over here and I promised the kids to set a trap and I always keep my promises, so I have to come back soon anyway. Plus, Abby and I have a plan to set my brother Zac up with John!”

She nods against my chest and I grin “But I could also talk to my parents and your parents and see if I could stay here with you all for the next few days instead of at home?” 

She looks up at me with a wide grin and she nods fast. “I’ll ask them now!” 

After Sloane goes and asks her parents if I can stay here for the holiday and they agree, I find myself on my way to my parents to see them and my brothers. Walking inside and catching up with them all has been amazing and after telling them all about Sloane I find myself grinning and missing my girlfriend. Breaking the news to my mom was easy about staying with the Caldwell’s since they are all still friends and will be over everyday for the holiday as well. Spending time with my family is always enjoyable and now I have that missing piece of love in my life in the form of Sloane Caldwell and her twins. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane and Riley spend time with the siblings, but at the end of the night they spend time together and two big steps are taken in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this off by saying I do not own the movie Happiest Season or the characters in the movie. I am just a mere fan bringing their lives more life through my writing. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Heading to the bar Riley held Sloane’s hand while driving. In the backseat Jane and Eric smiled at them. Riley parked and they all got out and met up with the others. Walking inside Riley asked everyone their orders and headed to the bar to order them all.

** Sloane’s P.O.V.  **

We all sat down, Riley’s brother Zac and John were really hitting it off. And surprisingly Jane and Riley’s youngest brother Logan we’re hitting it off really well also. I was talking to Harper, Abby, Chris, his fiancé Amber, ad Eric when Riley came back with a tray of drinks. Setting them all down she slid into the booth with me and squeezed my thigh before she put her arm around me and started talking with everyone. I sipped my drink and watched her. I put my hand under the table and rubbed her thigh. Her brother Chris smirked at her **“So Riley, they have karaoke here tonight!”** He looked at her with raised elbows and her other two brothers started laughing.

“ **No no, I just got a girlfriend. I’m not gonna make her ears bleed with bad Karaoke from me tonight.”** She said sipping her drink.

**“Awe come on! You’re not bad, please Ri? We’ll all sing tonight so you’re not alone but please?”** He begs her and gives her his best version of a puppy dog look he can.

I grin and whisper in her ear **“If you sing for them tonight, I’ll have a surprise for you when we get home later.”** I saw her eyes widen and her cheeks flush red with that.

“ **Okay fine I’ll sing.”** She gets up and writes her name down on the list and I high five her brothers.

We sit and talk until the announcer calls Riley on stage to start off Karaoke night. She rolls her eyes, kisses me, and jumps up on stage grabbing the microphone as the opening notes begin. She smirks and winks at me and I blush quickly. I sip my drink as I watch her own the stage, god her swagger and confidence are just perfect. Next thing I know my girlfriend is like a rock and roll star having everyone eating out of the palm of her hands as she is singing Pour Some Sugar on me. I bite my lip and stare at her, out of the corner of my eye I catch Abby recording her, Harper is cheering, John is shocked, and Riley is jumping off stage still singing walking towards me. Gulping I watch her, and she stands right in front of me singing to me and I blush and grin. She poses and the song ends, the crowd cheers and she bows, and smiles and sit with me. I can’t help myself and I lean over and kiss her like I never have before. After we break apart, I can feel her smirking against my lips.

**“Wanna head out of here?”** She asks me with a raised eyebrow

**“Absolutely! Let’s go!”** I grab her hand and pull her out of her seat. Waving goodbye to everyone we head out to an Uber she ordered and climbing inside she kisses me again and grins **“Mmm never thought I’d be kissing Sloane Caldwell in the backseat of a car on the way home from a night at the bar in our hometown.”**

I grin and kiss her and smirk. God I already love this woman! Heading inside once we get out of the Uber, I walk slowly and quietly with her upstairs into my room at my parent’s house. Riley did talk with her parents and she is staying right here with me and the kids, slowly I kiss her, and she grips my hips.

Closing my eyes and moaning into her mouth, she massages her tongue against mine as she lowers me onto the bed, staring into my eyes.

**“Are you sure?”** She asks me with the softest smile on her face and wonder in her eyes.

I nod grinning and I pull her back down kissing her like I’m going to lose her. Slowly clothes began to be shredded as we moved up further on the bed, Riley hovering gently and carefully over me as if she is worried, she may break me or scare me off if she moves too fast.

Slowly she began to lower herself down kissing every inch of my body as she went, leaving my skin burning with desire as she went further down to the area, I needed her most.

 **“If you want me to stop at any point just tell me and I will stop, we don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for.”** She stares up at me holding gently onto my bare thighs.

Leaning down I kiss her and run my fingers through her hair “ **Riley I want this, I want you, I need you. I’m ready. Really ready!”**

She grins and continues kissing my entire body, pulling my underwear down and off of my body and slowly I can feel her. She starts by kissing my lips and licking softly at my clit. I moan and grip the bed; I love how gentle she is, but I need her, and I need her now. She can sense this, and she starts going faster, my body is on fire and she is holding and gripping at my hips. My legs are wrapped around her head and the heels of my feet are digging into her back between her shoulder blades.

 **“Riley! Oh god Riley! Yes! Keep going baby, yes please! I need it I need you!”** I moan and pant out in gasped breaths. I can feel my release coming quickly and I grip the bed with one hand and the other goes right to her hair and I hold the back of her head.

 **“Riley oh yes baby! I’m cumming baby, yes! RILEY!”** I can feel my release and fireworks explode behind my eyelids that are screwed shut with passion. This is new, it has never felt like this before. My emotions take over as I feel Riley lick and suck me clean and then I can feel her kiss her way back up my body until she leans down and kisses me on my lips. I moan at the taste of myself on her tongue and lips. I love the way our tastes mix together. She rubs my cheek and grins. Slowly I open my eyes and stare at her.

 **“That was amazing, you are amazing. It’s never been like that before. That is the best I have ever had!”** When I say this, I can see her grinning that cocky smile she wears so well but I do not have the energy to be sarcastic with her right now. She lays with me and holds me tight and then she says something I never thought she would say being as she has been with more women than I have ever been with.

**“You’re amazing too. The best I’ve ever had as well baby and I’m not just saying that because of what we just did, I’m saying it because its true, you are the best and I am so lucky to have you and have the connection we have together. Sloane, I know it’s soon, but I love you, I’ve loved you for years now.”**

I stare at her and see that vulnerable look upon her face. Slowly sitting up I rub her cheek and make her stare into my eyes as I say **“I love you too Riley, I’ve loved you for years too and I don’t care if its too soon because its true. I love you.”**

Grinning we kiss and she holds me in her arms as we both fall asleep listening to each other’s heartbeats and knowing this is where we have belonged all along.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonding time for the Caldwells and Riley, and more couple time for Sloane and Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the movie Happiest Season or the characters in the movie. I am just a mere fan who wants to add depth to the characters lives through my writing. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Riley woke first the next morning. Rubbing her eyes to shake away the sleep she leaned over kissing Sloane’s head and shoulder gently before slowly crawling out of bed to begin her day. Pulling in basketball shorts, a sports bra, and old college T-shirt, she wrote Sloane a note saying “ **I love you so much Sloane, last night was amazing. If you wake up and I’m not back yet I just went for a run. I’ll be safe, see you soon my love.”**

Grabbing her phone and earbuds for music, she slowly left the room to use the bathroom and brush her teeth and put on her deodorant before heading out and starting her usual morning run. Running she thought about last night and she grinned, she still felt the muscles she used for the first time in a while last night and she zoned out focusing on her run and steadying her breath while she ran. After two hours she came back and as she walked in after taking her shoes off, she was greeted by the entire Caldwell family sitting and eating breakfast together.

 **“Morning everyone”** she greets as she walks further into the room. The kids jump out of their chairs and hug her, and she smile and bends down to their level to hug them back

 **“Hey, you two good morning, did you sleep good?”** She asks and they nod

 **“We have to build that trap today Riley”** Matilda says

 **“Oh, I know sweetie and we will! Once my brothers get here okay?”** They nod and go sit down in their seats and continue eating. Riley stands and Tipper says

**“Riley why don’t I make you a plate.”**

**“Oh no it’s okay I can make one, I should shower first thought, wouldn’t want to make a bad first impression at our first breakfast all together.”** She quickly kisses Sloane and heads upstairs to shower. As she steps under the warm water and as the bathroom fills with steam, she feels arms wrapped around her body from behind. Jumping she quickly turns to see Sloane standing there smirking.

**“You let me wake up alone and I wanted to cuddle.”** Riley grins and kisses her

 **“I’m sorry baby, I just wanted to sneak a run in before we have everyone over today. Mmm tomorrow we can cuddle all day long.”** Riley kisses her and Sloane holds onto Riley’s shoulder with one hand and her neck with the other as Riley grips her hips and lifts her up pushing her against the tile wall.

**“How long do we have?”** Riley asks in a ragged breath.

 **“Not long enough, now hop to it Dr. Johnson.”** Riley laughs and grins at the serious look upon Sloane’s face as she smirks, kissing Sloane’s breasts and slowly pumping two fingers into her. As quick as it started Riley felt nails digging into her back as Sloane moaned into her mouth.

Riley licked her fingers clean as Sloane moved down and got on her knees in front of Riley. Nervous at first Riley could tell, she rubbed Sloane’s cheek **“Baby it’s ok we can go slow. If you’re not ready I can wait.”**

**“No, I want to. I just don’t want to be bad at it. I want to make you feel as good and as loved as you make me feel.”** Riley bends down and kisses Sloane and before she can Eve stand upright again Sloane’s mouth is on her and she grips the wall to steady herself.

In a hushed whisper she moans “ **Oh shit! Yes Sloane! So good!”** Riley moans and Sloane keeps going. As Sloane eats her out and grips her hips, she finds that the taste of Riley in her mouth is one of her favorites tastes in the world. Riley cums and bites her lip. Panting Riley watches as Sloane licks her clean and stands back up. Slowly Sloane kisses her and moans and smirks. She leans up and bites Riley’s ear gently and says “ **Mmm baby you taste so good.”** Riley kisses her and moan.

After their time together they washed each other and washed each other’s hair. Holding Sloane from behind Riley kisses her shoulder and neck. **“I love you.”**

Grinning and blushing Sloane rubs Riley’s arms and holds her hands **“I love you too.”**

Climbing out of the shower and drying off, they walk downstairs hand in hand to have breakfast with the family. As they walked back into the kitchen the kids ran over and hugged Riley as Sloane started preparing a plate for Riley’s food. Sitting and eating with the Caldwell’s’ was a unique experience for Riley, seeing as she has not done this since she was 13 years old. Smiling she found herself talking to Ted, Abby, and Eric about sports while Sloane found herself talking to her mother, sisters, and John about the new recipes she has been trying for dinner. At a certain point Riley found herself rubbing Sloane’s leg and Sloane found herself grinning as she continued talking.

Once breakfast was done, Riley found herself on the ground in the living room with the twins as they started to build their trap to catch the Easter Bunny. Watching from the hallway Sloane grinned watching the woman she loves bond with her children. Her heart soared watching the scene in front of her and Tipper crept up next to her taking picture after picture for memories as well as for Instagram. Life sure was perfect, Sloane knew that as long as she had Riley by her side for years to come nothing could ever be truly bad again.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
